The Winds Of Change
by drewdog302
Summary: Togo's son Kobi finds his career as a sled dog on the line when the post office begins to consider replacing the sled team with delivery airplanes. But to see whose the fastest the airplane pilot Buck challenges the sled team to a race, but when Buck's plane crashes into the frozen north Togo and Kobi must put aside the rivalry and rescue the injured pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Winds Of Change **

**Chapter 1: At The Crack Of Dawn **

"It'll come, you'll see, it'll come ." Togo said to Sierra.

The female red husky yawned, trying to stay awake.

"You said that ten minutes ago." She said.

"I know, we've been coming out here for the last three days." Togo said.

"At the crack of dawn." Sierra added.

"Okay, so it's been a little on the early side." Togo chuckled

"But that's when I saw it, trust me Sierra it'll be worth it." He said

Sierra giggled and then she curled up next to her mate and she rested her head on Togo's front paws.

"Yeah well, wake me up when it arrives." Sierra said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Just then Togo heard something in the distance, it started very low at first but the sound grew louder as it got closer.

Then all of a sudden a Stearman 4 biplane flew over the two, the roar of the plane's engine woke Sierra up.

"That's louder than a wild-eyed grizzly!" Sierra exclaimed as she quickly stood up.

"Isn't it beautiful, come on Sierra!" Togo said and he immediately ran after the plane.

Togo followed the plane as far as he could but he stopped when he came to a cliff.

Sierra came running to his side panting heavily, apparently winded from running so hard.

"Okay, that was worth it, even it means getting a heart attack." She said panting.

Togo couldn't help but laugh at his mate's statement.

"What is that thing anyway?" Sierra asked as she watched the plane soar through the sky.

"I don't know, but look at it go." Togo replied.

He then looked back at his mate.

"Don't you ever wonder what it's like up there? Looking down at the world?" Togo asked.

"No, not me." Sierra replied nervously chuckling

"But it's amazing how that big metal machine can fly like a bird." She added.

"Oh, but that feeling though...makes me want to be up there too." Togo said.

Sierra looked at Togo.

"You want to be up there, flying?" She asked.

"Sometimes in my dreams, I'm soaring above the clouds." Togo replied.

**Anchorage, Alaska 1938**

"Hal, would you please calm down." The Pamper Coker Spaniel Beth said.

"It's a disaster, mayhem, a catastrophe!" The Jack Russell Terrier Hal said as he paced back and forth clearly panicking

"Come on, Hal you're overreacting here have some jerky." Beth said as she gave her mate a stick of jerky hoping that it'll calm him down.

"Thanks Beth, can't eat a thing!" Hal said.

"Come on Hal, it's not a big deal..." Beth started to say when Hal suddenly cut her off.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!? How is it not a big deal when the mail is late!?" Hal suddenly cried before whimpering, apparently stress out.

"Honey, the mail is late at least once a week, there's no need to worry." Beth said as she softly rubbed her mate's back trying to calm him down.

"I'm not worried, I'm just reasonable concerned." Hal said.

Beth looked at him sternly, clearly not buying it.

"Okay I'm frantic, but HOW, just HOW could the mail team be so late!" Hal cried dramatically.

"They probably just fell back behind schedule." Beth said still rubbing Hal's back.

"You don't know that, what if the dogs fell over a cliff, or buried by an avalanche!" Hal said.

"Hal, you're overreacting Hal just please calm down." Beth said.

"No! You don't understand Beth they could be out there right now bleeding and torn to shreds after a vicious attack by bears!" Hal said.

"Oh, lord help me now." Beth said to herself feeling hopeless with her mate's paranoia.

Just then they heard a loud roar of an engine from outside.

"What in the name of dog was that?" Hal asked outloud.

**A/N: Here it is guys the very first chapter of "The Winds Of Change" is here! I know this chapter is rather short but the next one should be a little bit longer and if you're new to the Balto: The Parallel Timeline trilogy I recommend you read the first two stories. Also here are the comparisons to the characters of you were paying attention:**

**Togo-Balto**

**Sierra-Jenna**

**Hal-Mel**

**Beth-Dipsy**

**But overall I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in Chapter 2! Drew out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Winds Of Change **

**Chapter 2: The Plane**

Hal and Beth went outside the post office outside and looked up to see the same Stearman 4 that Togo and Sierra had encountered in the mountains flying above Anchorage.

"What the heck is that?" Beth asked.

"I have no idea, but it looks like trouble to me." Hal replied as he watched the plane fly above them.

Every person and dog in Anchorage stopped in their tracks and looked up at sky as the plane looped around and landed in a clearing just close to the outskirts of town.

Just then Hal and Beth heard barking in the distance they turned to see the mail team approaching the post office.

"Finally it's about time." Hal said out loud.

The team skidded to a halt and the dogs took a moment to catch their breath.

"We're late again!" The sled dog Kobi said.

"Yeah, well what's the big deal?" His friend Herby said.

"We're just running the mail, not saving the town." He added.

"Yeah like your old man." said the other sled dog Mac.

"Can it, Mac!" Herby snapped.

"We would have been on time if you hadn't been dragging your butt the whole way!" He added.

"Me?! I have a sore paw and it's driving me crazy." Mac said.

"Besides Herby, you kept yanking to the right!" Mac snapped at Herby.

"Hey I had a lousy breakfast this morning, I got no energy!" Herby snapped back.

The two sled dogs then proceeded to growl at each other.

"Hey, hey it isn't anyone's fault you know." said Dani, Kobi's girlfriend.

"Hello, the ice was slippery today, I mean it's always like that in the spring." Dani added.

"Yeah, the snow's getting softer." Mac said.

"Warmer weather, means mushier snow." Mac said as he stomped his paw into the melting snow.

Everyone except for Kobi inwardly cracked up laughing.

"But that's no excuse for being late, everyone counts on us!" Kobi said sternly.

"Neither snow, nor rain, nor sleet, nor hail will stop the US mail!" He added.

"And what are they gonna do? Fire us?" Mac asked sarcastically.

"Rookies, all the same." Herby said.

"Look, Kobi bottom line we got the mail to Anchorage, that's all what matters." Dani said before she nuzzled her boyfriend reassuringly.

Kobi smiled and he nuzzled her back.

Just then Sierra and Togo came walking down the street and noticed the mail team parked outside the post office.

"Looks like the mail finally arrived today." Togo said.

Sierra giggled and nuzzled her mate.

"Oh Togo, you know how Kobi is proud of his job." She said.

"Well he does get that gleam in his eye." Togo said.

The musher unhooked Kobi from the sled and he looked up upon noticing his parents.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Kobi said as he greeted his parents with a nuzzle.

"You're looking good out there son." Togo said.

"You think so?" Kobi asked.

"I've been practicing out on the beach I'm kinda of...Well I'm hoping to get a chance at lead dog, just like you Dad." He explained.

Togo smiled, feeling proud of how his son looked up to him.

"Well, you just need keep working hard, and you'll get there soon enough." Togo said.

Togo then noticed something in the distance.

"It's here! My dog, it's here!" He cried.

"What's here?" Kobi asked confused.

It was the Stearman 4 that Togo and Sierra had seen in the mountains.

Togo curiously approached the plane and he just stared at it.

The plane's body was painted pearl white, it's wings were dark blue and on both sides of the plane was a symbol which was a mail letter with feathered wings.

Just then a man who looked to be in his early twenties stepped out of the plane, he smiled upon noticing Togo.

"Hey boy, a dog welcoming committee, huh?" He said as he reached to out pet Togo.

Togo seeing that the man didn't mean him any harm allowed the man to pet him.

"Hey, could you give me a favor and watch my plane for a few minutes boy, I'll be back soon." The man said before walking into town.

As soon as the man left Togo walked up to the plane, and he jumped onto one of its wings.

"Don't go getting any ideas now, Dad." Kobi joked.

Togo chuckled.

"What, you'd think I'd just hop in and go for a flight?" Togo asked jokingly.

"Yes." Kobi replied.

"You're right, I would if I could." Togo said.

Just then the two heard the sound of honking they looked up to see a flock of geese flying overhead returning from the south.

"Guess we can all agree that spring is officially here." Sierra said approaching them.

"Speaking of which, have any of you seen Noris?" Togo asked.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 for you guys, I hope you guys enjoyed as I did typing it to you, okay now before you Ralph X Dusty fans throw a fit in the comments over Kobi X Dani firstly I want to claim that I don't mind Ralph X Dusty but since I'm a guy for Kodi X Dusty I figured it would making interesting just to put Kobi and Dani together. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in Chapter 3! **

**Drew out! **

**Also here are the character comparisons:**

**Kobi- Kodi**

**Dani- Dusty**

**Herby- Kirby **

**Mac- Ralph **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Winds Of Change**

**Chapter 3: Flo **

Meanwhile in the outskirts of town, the British goose Noris was taking a bath in a small pond, he hummed to himself as he scrubbed his feathers clean.

Noris paused when he thought he heard someone humming to themselves as well, but he ignored it and he resumed to clean himself.

"Hello." A female voice said.

Noris let out a startled shriek and spun around to see a young female goose.

"Oi! Can't you see that I'm taking a personal bath here!" The British goose growled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The female goose said apologetically.

"Look I was just wondering if I could, join you?" She asked.

Noris was annoyed since he wanted some time for himself but telling this female goose "no" and to go away wouldn't be polite.

"Okay, fine be my guest." Noris said.

The female smiled and she then proceeded to scrub her feathers clean

"My name is Flo by the way." The female said introducing herself.

"You know, this is my first trip to Anchorage and I like it here so far." Flo added.

"Oh nice, glad that you're enjoying yourself here." Noris said.

"Thank you, so what's your name?" Flo asked.

"Noris, Noris Wingson V, but my friends just call me...Noris." Noris said introducing himself to Flo.

"Noris, hmmm that's a nice name." She said.

"So Noris where are you from, I can tell it's not from around here?" Flo asked.

"I've been living in Anchorage for my whole life, but I was born in the United Kingdom." Noris replied.

"Really, because you don't have an accent at all." Flo said sarcastically.

Noris raised an eyebrow at Flo, not liking her sarcasm.

"I was hoping I'd get to see the picturesque sites around here." Flo said getting closer to Noris.

"How about, later you can show me around this one-horse town?" Flo asked.

"I'll see if I can arrange that." Noris replied.

Then all of sudden Flo screamed and swiftly flew away leaving Noris completely puzzled for a second.

"Blimey, what was that all about?" Noris wondered to himself

Just then Noris heard the sound of playful laughter, he turned around to see the two polar bears Nut and Hut running straight towards him.

"Nut, Hut wait hold it!" Noris said terrified that Nut and Hut were going to run him over.

The two bears grabbed Noris and hugged him.

"Uncle Noris!" Nut gleefully cried.

"Enough! Enough! Put me down!" Noris muffled through the two bears fur.

Nut and Hut did what their "uncle" told them to do and they put Noris down.

"Uncle Noris, will you play us come on give it a go, please?" Nut asked in a playful pleading tone.

"Okay, fine what do you guys want to play?" Noris asked rather annoyed

Hut then got out of the water and positioned himself as if he was ready to jump back into the water.

Noris then realize what game Nut and Hut had in mind...

"NO, NO! NOT ANOTHER GAME OF SLOSH!" Noris screamed.

"Alright Hut on three, maximum velocity." Nut said to his bigger brother.

"One." Nut said as he began to countdown.

"No!" Noris said panicking.

"Two..." Nut said continuing to countdown.

"No, wait stop!" Noris cried as he began to back away

"THREE!" Nut exclaimed as he finished counting down.

Hut then jumped into the water nearly hitting Noris in the process making a huge splash, the splash sent Noris flying out of the pond and into the snow on dry land.

Nut and Hut began to hysterically crack up laughing.

That was the final straw for Noris.

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TWO?! NO PLAYING SLOSH!!" Noris shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nut and Hut stopped laughing and stared at the British goose in a surprised manner they had never heard Noris shout at them like that before.

"B-But, wasn't that fun Uncle Noris?" Nut asked.

"FUN!? BIRTHDAY PARTIES ARE FUN, THAT WAS NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN THE BOTTOM!!" Noris shouted.

"I SAID 'NO!', YOU JUMPED ANYWAY, I SAID 'NO MORE' AND YOU DO MORE, I SWEAR DO YOU TWO HAVE ROCKS IN YOUR HEAD?!" He shouted.

Little did Noris know, Flo was watching Noris from a distance, she watched as Noris scold Nut and Hut.

"Man, He sure has some guts." Flo said to herself.

"NOW, GO AWAY AND DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AND BOTHER ME EVER AGAIN!" Noris shouted.

Nut and Hut nodded and they slowly got out of the water and walked away.

Once Nut and Hut were out of sight, Noris sighed in relief and was about to get back in the water when Flo approached him.

"Wow, Noris I must say I'm impressed." She said.

"You are?" Noris asked.

"Well you must have had a lot of guts to stand up to those bears." Flo replied.

"Oh, you mean Nut and Hut? Oh, no they're nothing but..." Noris started to say but paused.

"I mean no, of course not what do Geese have to fear from bears? We're more smart and more bold." Noris said.

"And more cute." Flo added.

Noris couldn't help but nervously blush at what Flo said.

Flo then dropped a bomb.

"So, Noris, you want do some flying together, say around sunset?" Flo asked.

It took Noris a few seconds to realize what Flo was talking about.

"F-Fly with you?" He asked.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Flo said.

"Uh well...uhhhhh...well s-sure I guess." Noris replied stammering.

Flo giggled.

"Okay then Noris, see you then." Flo said before she turned around and flew away.

Once Flo flew away Noris fell on his back finding himself in a very tight situation.

"Oh, what have I done?" He asked himself.

**A/N: Looks, like Noris isn't the only goose in town, and now I'm pretty sure you guys are thanking me that I didn't make Flo all weird and flirty like Stella was in the movie, but despite this I'm not gonna feature any Noris X Flo scenes because personally I feel that Boris and Stella's relationship was made the third Balto seem a bit weird and awkward. **

**And here's the character comparisons again: **

**Noris-Boris**

**Flo-Stella**

**Nut and Hut-Muk and Luk **

**And yeah Noris is British, I know I should have included that in the first two stories, why am I including now...don't ask. Anyway I'll you in Chapter 4! Drew out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Winds Of Change**

**Chapter 4: Noris's Flying Lessons**

"Togo! Togo!" Noris cried as he ran up the ramp of the old fishing boat that he and Togo lived on.

Noris then ran into the boat's wheelhouse and saw Togo curled up in a blanket fast asleep.

"TOGO, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! EYES OPEN!" Noris shouted into the sleeping wolfdog's ear.

Togo's eyes snapped open, as he awoke with a start.

"What?! What?! What's up!" He said.

"Togo, I need your help it's an emergency!" Noris said in a frantic voice.

"Emergency, what's wrong Noris?" Togo asked.

"I have a huge problem Togo, I've been asked out!" Noris replied.

"Oh, now that's scary." Togo said sarcastically as he stood up.

"Togo, this is serious this female goose wants me to fly with her, and I don't fly!" Noris said.

Togo nervously laughed at what Noris said.

"Noris, if you're this nervous about it, then just call it off." Togo said.

"Well I...I...I..." Noris said stammering.

Togo then realized that wasn't a joke.

"You're really hooked, aren't you?" He asked.

Noris nodded.

"What's her name?" Togo asked.

"Flo." Noris said before he smiled dreamily as Flo's image popped into his head.

"Wow, She must be something." Togo said.

Noris snapped out of his thoughts and got back to the point.

"Here's my plan, I'll go out with Flo, I'll charm her, and then you'll come and get me before she finds out that I don't fly." Noris said.

Togo didn't like the sound of Noris's plan.

"Why don't you just learn how to fly?" Togo asked.

"Uhhh that's a bad idea." Noris replied.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Togo asked again.

"Well...I already know how to fly." Noris said.

"You're kidding me right?" Togo said raising an eyebrow.

Noris shook his head.

"Then how come you came in here begging for my help because you can't fly." Togo said.

"I said that I DON'T fly, I didn't say that I can't fly." Noris said correcting Togo.

"Alright, I'll bite, so what's the big deal here?" Togo asked

Noris looked around and sighed.

"I hate heights." He said.

Togo smiled nervously before bursting into laughter.

"Wait, you're saying that you're afraid of heights?" Togo asked still laughing hysterically.

"What no of course not...just a little." Noris replied.

Togo stopped laughing and thought for a moment.

"Come on Noris, I have an idea." Togo said.

* * *

A few minutes later Togo had brought Noris to a field somewhere in the forest.

"Uh, are you sure this is going to work?" Noris asked.

"Don't worry, Noris it'll work." Togo replied reassuringly.

Togo then grabbed an empty flour bag and placed it on Noris's head.

"There, what do you see?" Togo asked.

"Nothing! What do you think I see?" Noris replied.

"Now flap around like this and you'll get used to the feel of flying and you'll forget that you're even up in the air." Togo said.

"You know what, this makes since...well in an absurd, illogical way." Noris said.

Noris then ran down the field, flapping his wings madly and he slowly began to ascend into the air.

"That's it Noris, you're doing it!" Togo said.

"How does it feel up there?" Togo called to him.

"Not bad, but I have no idea where I'm..." Noris began to say when...

**_CRASH! _**

Noris had flown straight into a tree.

"NORIS ARE YOU OKAY?!" Togo cried.

The British goose groaned in pain.

"...going." Noris groaned.

Togo then sighed helplessly, this was gonna be harder than he thought.

* * *

"Keep going, keep going!" Togo called as Noris ascended to the air for the second time.

"It's gonna work, it's gonna work." Noris kept saying to himself with his eyes closed.

Togo waited until he was sure Noris was high enough.

"You got it, now open your eyes!" He called to Noris.

When Noris opened his eyes, he realized how high up he was, he then screamed and fell into a pile of snow.

Togo sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"Ah, what do you know I'm flying!" Noris cried gleefully.

"I'm one fantastic goose!" He said.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure if Flo gonna see it that way." Togo said.

As it turns out Noris was flying at about three feet off the ground.

"Whose the goose? I'm the goose!" Noris whooped.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea." Togo said to himself.

Togo then stood up and began walking back in the direction of town.

As Togo walked away there was another loud crash followed by Noris yelling in pain.

Togo turned around and saw that Noris hadn't watched where he was going and crashed into a tree.

Togo sighed hopelessly and he continued walking back to town.

Meanwhile...

Back at the post office Hal and Beth were listening in on a conversation that was going on inside the main office.

"You know Buck, you have a good point." The manager of the post office said.

"Maybe we should give it a try." He said.

Buck smiled.

"It'll be an honor to work for you in the US mail, Mr. Roberts." Buck said.

Buck and Mr. Roberts then shook hands.

Hal and Beth then looked at each other completely shaken up.

"This is bad, this very bad!" Hal said starting to panic.

"What are we gonna do Hal?" Beth asked

Hal thought for a second.

"We've gotta spread the word." He said.

**A/N: Aaaaaannnnddddd that my friends is why we don't take flying lessons from a wolfdog! XD **

**Oh and here's the last of the character comparisons:**

**Buck-Duke**

**See you guys in chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Winds Of Change**

**Chapter 5: The Challenge**

It didn't take long for the word of the possible replacement of the sled teams to spread around.

And that same day all of sled teams met with Mr. Roberts debating on what they should do in order to keep their jobs.

"Mr. Roberts is there anyway for us to keep delivering the mail?" a musher asked.

"I don't know, I mean Buck does make a good point." Mr. Roberts replied.

"But it doesn't seem right though." Another musher said.

"Yeah, we've been delivering the mail to Anchorage for years, we need our jobs." Another musher said in agreement.

Little did the mushers and Mr. Roberts know the sled dogs were listening on the conversation.

"What are they saying?" Kobi whispered to Beth.

"Is it good news, bad news?" Herby asked.

"Okay, the mushers are talking to Roberts..." Beth explained.

"And he's saying that the delivery airplanes can transport mail faster than sled dogs and that it could be the future of the United States mail..." She added.

"Oh boy it's worse than I thought!" Hal then shouted dramatically.

Beth turned to Hal and aggressively shushed him, before going back to eavesdropping on the conversation, before she suddenly gasped.

"Wait, hold on a minute..." She said

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"The postmasters have agreed to a race to see whose faster, the sled team or the bush plane." Beth explained.

All of the sled dogs sighed in relief.

"We're saved!" Kobi said.

"We'll beat the tail off of that plane!" He added.

"Whoa, whoa hold it right there Kobi, have you even seen how fast that thing flies!?" Hal asked

"But we can't afford to lose." Dani said.

"Dani's right, if we're gonna win that race we're gonna need some help." Mac said.

"Help from who?" Hal asked.

"Someone whose fast and has great experience." Mac replied.

"You can count on me!" Herby suddenly spoke up.

Everyone then stared at Herby.

"What? What?" He asked awkwardly.

Dani then broke the awkward silence.

"Well, Herby, it's just, uh, we don't need just fast." She explained.

"We need someone whose REALLY fast." Dani added.

"The fastest dog in Anchorage." Mac said.

"The most famous dog in Anchorage." Hal said.

Everyone then looked at Kobi, who then smiled.

"My Dad!" He said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Noris was washing himself up as he was getting ready for his date with Flo.

"Hmmm, looking good." The British goose said as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Well hi there flyboy." A similar female voice said.

Noris turned around to see Flo approaching him.

"You arrived on time." She said.

"Well I didn't want to miss one minute with you." Noris said nervously.

Flo giggled before taking Noris's wing.

"So you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?" Noris asked.

"To fly of course." Flo replied.

Noris's eyes widen when heard the word that he dreaded the most.

"Noris, what's wrong?" Flo asked concerned.

Before Noris could respond:

"Noris!"

Noris and Flo turned to see Togo running up to them.

"Togo?" Noris asked a little confused.

"Noris, I need your help it's an emergency!" Togo cried.

"Well it's about time." Noris said to himself.

Flo looked at Noris in confusion.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Oh that's Togo, always getting into trouble he is." Noris replied.

Noris then walked up to Togo's side.

"Flo is it okay we fly some other time?" Noris asked.

"B-But..." Flo stammered.

"So you must be Flo." Togo said.

"And you must be Togo, the trouble dog." Flo said crossing her wings.

"Come Togo, let us take care of this emergency, bye Flo." Noris said as he walked away.

Flo stood there puzzled.

"Bye...Noris." She said

Togo looked at Flo and he shrugged his shoulders before turning to catch up to Noris.

"Well done Togo, you did magnificent!" Noris said.

"We completely fooled her!" He laughed.

"Noris I wasn't faking it, there REALLY is an emergency." Togo said.

"Oh, well...what's going on?" Noris asked now taking this seriously.

"There's a big race taking place in two days, it's between the mail team and the bushplane, whoever wins gets to deliver the mail to Anchorage." Togo explained.

Togo's ears then pinned against his head.

"And they want me to be the lead dog." Togo said sadly.

"I don't see the deal here?" Noris said.

"Noris I've chased that plane before, I can't catch it." Togo said.

"What should I do?" Togo asked.

Noris sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't help you this time lad." Noris said sadly.

Togo sighed and headed into town.

* * *

**That night...**

"We're gonna beat that plane, paws done now that you're lead dog." Mac said.

Togo sighed.

"Guys listen..." Togo started to say but was cut off.

"We're behind you 100% Togo!" Herby said.

Soon everyone began to chant Togo's name, Kobi then walked up to his father.

"If anyone can do it, it's you Dad." Kobi said.

Togo sighed and he shook his head.

"Guys, you don't understand I've seen that plane fly, I just think we need to consider the possibility..." Togo began to say but was again cut off by Herby.

"Let's do the call!" Herby said.

Everyone then lifted there heads and did their best impression of a wolf howl.

Togo couldn't take it anymore, no one was listening to him they were all too blinded about how much of a hero he is, before Togo knew what he was doing he ran out of the alleyway.

"Dad wait where are you going come back!" Kobi called to him.

Togo didn't listen to Kobi he ran until he was out of the alleyway.

"Yes, yes this is good, very good." Noris said.

"You really think a bunch of sled dogs can beat a Stearman 4 bi-plane?" Togo asked hopefully

"What? No it's impossible." Noris replied.

"Oh wow, thanks for confidence." Togo said.

"If you think we're gonna lose then why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Because I think I have found a solution to my Flo problem." Noris replied.

"Let me guess, you're finally gonna tell her the truth?" Togo asked.

"What are you crazy?! Of course not!" Noris replied.

Noris then began to make fake groans of pain while holding is right wings.

"Oh my lords, my migratory injury is back!" Noris said in a dramatic tone.

"What migratory injury?" Togo asked.

"I known you for my entire life and you never..." Togo paused when he realized.

"Noris, don't tell me...that you faked an injury." He said.

"Why does it matter if Flo thinks in pain I can't fly with her, right." Noris said.

Togo didn't reply, he then began walking down the street.

"Hey, where are you going lad?" Noris asked .

"I'm going to see Sierra." Togo replied.

"And why?" Noris asked

"Because she's the only one who will listen to me." Togo replied as he continued his way down the road to Sierra's house.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Togo doesn't like the attention he's been getting, and be prepared for Chapter 6 because I have a special treat in store for you guys there, and I'm pretty sure you are all thanking me for including Stella's HORRIBLE song in this chapter.**

**Anyway I'll see you guys in Chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Winds Of Change**

**Chapter 6: You Don't Have To Be A Hero**

It was nearing midnight when Togo finally made it to Sierra's home, all of the lights in the house were off, so Togo immediately guessed that Sierra and her owners must have called it a night a while ago.

Togo then took a deep breath and howled.

Two minutes later Togo heard pawsteps coming from within the house and shortly after Sierra walked out of the dog door.

"Togo?" Sierra asked in an exhausted voice.

"Hi, Sierra." Togo said.

"What are you doing here Togo, it's late?" Sierra asked as she approached her mate.

"I...I just wanted to see you." Togo replied as he nuzzled Sierra.

Sierra giggled and nuzzled him back.

"You couldn't until morning?" She asked.

"I'd thought you'd miss me too much." Togo said jokingly.

Togo and Sierra then both shared a short laugh.

"So, what's going on?" Sierra asked.

Togo then frowned.

"Togo, what's wrong?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, do you remember when we were in the mountains, you know when we saw that Bi-plane and how fast it went?" Togo asked.

"Yes, why?" Sierra replied.

Togo's frown deepened.

"There's a big race taking place in two days, it's between the mail team and the bi-plane whoever wins gets to deliver the mail to Anchorage...and they want me to be the lead dog of the sled team." Togo explained.

"So what's the big deal about it?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, you've seen how fast that plane can go, I can't catch it, there's no way I can keep up with it." Togo replied.

Tears then began to form in Togo's eyes and he lowered his head.

"And I don't even know how I can look Kobi in the eyes if we lose." He said.

Sierra then put her paw under Togo's chin and made him look into her ocean blue eyes.

"You're his father Togo, and he loves you." Sierra said reassuringly.

"But he knows me as the town hero, 'the great Togo who saved Anchorage'." Togo said.

Togo turned around and sighed.

"What happens when I'm 'the great Togo who loses the mail run'?" He asked.

"Oh Togo..." Sierra said.

Sierra then walked up to Togo and she began to sing to Togo.

**_"You don't have to be a hero, you just have to be there...he doesn't need to know you're perfect...he needs to know you care." _**

**_"And when the race is over...you've done all you can do...be a father not a hero, that's all he needs from you." _**

**_"You don't have to be a winner, if you give it your best...believe in who you are and then time can do the rest." _**

**_"Your heart is his example...brave and strong and true...you don't have to be a hero...you just have to be you." _**

**_"Trust in your son he's more than he seems...like you he can run...like you he has dreams too." _**

Sierra stopped singing and kissed Togo.

"Whatever happens Togo, you'll always be his hero." Sierra said.

Togo smiled and he rubbed his nose against Sierra's nose, They then went inside and the two laid down next to each other, Togo rested his head on her chest and he quickly fell asleep.

Sierra smiled and she stroked Togo's head with her paw and she continued to sing.

**_"Have faith in yourself my love, have faith in him too...he'll always have a hero, he'll always have a hero." _**

Sierra then kissed Togo on the head and she rested her head on Togo's and she closed her eyes.

**_"For he'll always...have you."_**

* * *

**A/N: *sniff* *sniff* That was so...beautiful, this probably my favorite chapter that I've written in this story so far and of course I had to include the classic "You Don't Have To Be a Hero" song and it's my favorite scene in the whole Balto 3 movie. **

**Anyway I'll you all in Chapter 7! Drew out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Winds Of Change **

**Chapter 7: The Northern Flyer**

Togo woke up the next morning to see Sierra still asleep by his side, he looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall and saw that it was past 7 AM.

Togo then decided that he should head back to the boat to see how Noris was putting up with Nut and Hut.

Togo then kissed Sierra on her cheek and whispered goodbye to her, before getting up, walking out the dog door and began making his way back to his boat.

When Togo was about halfway there, he spotted Buck's Stearman 4 standing in morning sun, Togo looked around before he hesitantly walked towards the plane, and started to curiously sniff it.

Togo's attention was then caught by the sound of footsteps approaching the plane and abruptly stopping. Togo then looked up to see Buck wiping the plane's windshield with a rag.

Buck then suddenly stopped wiping the windshield and turned to look at Togo.

Startled, Togo immediately ducked and hid himself under one of the Stearman's wings, Buck then placed the rag down, got on his knees and smiled at Togo.

"It's okay boy, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said.

Buck then reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled at a stick of beef jerky and gestured it to Togo.

Togo seeing that Buck didn't mean any harm slowly crawled out from under the plane's wing and reluctantly ate the stick of jerky.

"Wait a minute I saw you yesterday, you must be Togo right?" Buck said upon recognizing Togo.

Togo nodded slowly.

Buck chuckled and he patted Togo on the head.

"I've heard a lot about you boy." Buck said.

"You saved a lot of lives in that diphtheria scare." He added.

Buck reached into his pocket and pulled out another stick of jerky and Togo immediately gobbled it down.

"I'm still amazed that how you and the sled team found your way back to Anchorage with the medicine all in one piece." Buck said patting Togo on the head.

Buck then picked the rag up and got back to wiping the windshield of his plane, while he was doing this, Togo jumped on one of the plane's wings and proceeded to sniff it.

Buck chuckled upon noticing this.

"I can see you're very fascinated in my plane." Buck said.

Togo turned and nodded at Buck.

Buck then climbed into the cockpit of his plane and gestured towards Togo.

"Come on boy, don't be shy." Buck said.

Togo then hesitantly jumped into the cockpit and sat besides Buck.

Buck then petted Togo before he stroked the side of his plane.

"I call her_ The Northern Flyer_." Buck explained.

Togo indeed liked the name of the plane but was confused of why Buck referred to the plane as "her".

Buck looked up, towards the morning sky and smiled.

"There's nothing that beats being up there, soaring above the clouds, free." Buck explained.

Togo looked at Buck and nodded before gazing into the morning sky with him.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Buck was doing the final adjustments to his plane, while the musher hooked Togo, Kobi, and the rest of the sled team to their sled tethers.

"You guys ready, because I'm ready." Mac said excitedly.

"Something tells that he's ready." Togo said to Kobi.

"This gonna be great, Dad, we're gonna beat the tail off that Stearman." Kobi said.

"Yes, yes we are." Togo said to his son.

"I hope so..." Togo thought to himself.

Just then Sierra walked up to them.

"Good luck you two, and stay safe." Sierra said before she nuzzled both Togo and Kobi.

"Luck? Ha! Like that would make a difference." A familiar British accent said.

Togo, Kobi, and Sierra turned around to see Noris walking up to them.

"Noris, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Flo?" Togo asked.

"Believe me, I'm going back to her right away." Noris said.

"Did she fall for that stupid fake injury of yours?" Togo asked.

"Believe me I had her eating my wing." Noris said before holding his wing and making fake groans of pain.

"Ohhh the pain, oh my lord the pain." Noris said before bursting into laughter.

"I tell you Togo, I'm having a cake and eating it too." He added.

Togo look over Noris's shoulder and his eyes widen at what he saw.

"Uh, Noris..." Togo said.

"Whoever calls me a silly goose, will eat his words." Noris said.

"Noris..." Togo said with his eyes still focused over Noris's shoulder.

"I'm telling you, Flo is treating me like a king, I just have to keep this up until winter and Flo will be out my life for..." Noris started to say.

"NORIS!" Togo shouted.

"What?" Noris asked

Noris nearly had a heart attack when heard the sound of a female clearing her throat.

Noris turned around to see Flo with her wings crossed and she had a VERY angry expression on her face.

"Oh Flo..." Noris said nervously.

"Do you have anything else to say...Noris?" Flo growled.

"Oh lords...IT IS A MIRACLE! I AM SUDDENLY HEALED!" Noris cried dramatically.

Flo then slapped Noris across the face.

"So...YOU'RE A BIG, FAT, LIAR!" She shouted.

"B-But Flo..." Noris started.

"YOUR JUST ANOTHER SLICK BIRD, HONKING ON BOTH SIDES OF HIS BEAK!" Flo shouted at the top of her lungs, her face was red with fury and anger.

"Flo, please just listen to me..." Noris began to say but was cut off by Flo.

"AND MAKE A BIGGER FOOL OF MYSELF?! YOUR SUCH A DEAD GOOSE NOW!" Flo shouted before she charged at Noris.

Noris screamed and ran as fast as he could, with an angry Flo dead on his tail.

"Flo wait I can explain!" Noris cried.

At one point during the chase Noris didn't look where he was going and ran straight into a mail bag, which was then loaded into the cargo hatch of Buck's plane.

Flo was the whole thing unfold.

"Well, well, well couldn't have happened to a nicer bird." Flo said with a grin.

"What was that all about?" Kobi asked confused about the whole thing between Noris and Flo.

"It's a long story." Togo replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well Noris, I have one thing to say, you're a dead goose no matter what you say, lol. Anyway guys sorry for the huge delay, summer vacation just started for me a few weeks ago and I kinda wanted to enjoy some time for myself and I didn't have the time to update this chapter, but don't worry Chapter 8 is not far down the road. Anyway guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter, Drew out! **


End file.
